Election Day
'Election Day'is the seventeenth episode of the eighth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-thirteenth episode of the series. It first aired March 23, 2015. Summary Voting day has arrived and fortunately Detective Murdoch took the precaution of voting at an advance poll while Constable Crabtree and Inspector Brackenreid find a dead man lying on the alley near the Polling Station. The man has a fake mustache and has a card on him in the name of Plantagenet McCarthy. He was the first to vote when the polls opened along with his friend, Alexander Cuddy. Murdoch finds the dead man's apartment but he is knocked out by a noxious gas. He awakens to find himself face to face with spy master Terrence Meyers who informs Murdoch that McCarthy was one of his agents and that they are tracking a German spy determined to learn more about Canada's armament industry. Of course, Meyers isn't entirely forthcoming with all his information. Vernon Snipe matches the age of a person with an old vendetta against Plantaganet McCarthy and Wolfgang Tensor does not exist and is nothing more than a product of Meyer's imagination. Murdoch is convinced the killer came from inside the Polling Station and discovers the murder weapon is a piece of twine used to secure ballots. Meanwhile, the suffragettes learn that their candidate has been left off the ballot forcing them to take action, closing Polling station for 6 hours to get Margaret Haile on the ballot. Mr Lowrey a voting clerk is spotted with twine marks on gloves and has no viable alibi. Crabtree is elated to learn that he is to become the new detective at Station House No. 3. He proposes to Edna but their happiness is short lived. Their lives become far more complicated and puts George in an untenable situation. Character Revelations * George Crabtree proposes to Edna Brooks * Edna Brook's husband, Archibald Brooks, is alive and returns. Continuity * Women's Right to Vote movement continues with Margaret Haile getting on the ballot. * Once again, Clara Brett Martin's legal expertise helps get Haile officially on the ballot. * Lillian Moss and Emily Grace continue courting. Historical References * Clara Brett Martin (1874 – 1923), born to Abram and Elizabeth Martin, a well-to-do Anglican-Irish family, opened the way for women to become lawyers in Canada by being the first in the British Empire in 1897. * The young girl whom the suffragettes meet and inspire turns out to be none other than Agnes Macphail, the first woman to be elected to the Canadian House of Commons, and one of the first two women elected to the Legislative Assembly of Ontario. * William Beattie Nesbitt (1866 – 1913) was an Ontario physician, manufacturer and political figure. He represented Toronto North in the Legislative Assembly of Ontario as a Conservative member from 1902 to 1906. * The Second Anglo-Boer War (1899-1902). Trivia Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Peter Keleghan as Terrence Meyers Nicole Underhay as Margaret Haile Sara Mitich as Lillian Moss Tamara Hope as Edna Brooks (née Garrison) Percy Hynes White as Simon Brooks Patricia Fagan as Clara Brett Martin Guest Cast Andrew Stelmack as Dr. William Beattie Nesbitt Jeffrey Wetsch as George Marter David Talbot as Vernon Snipe Justin Goodhand as Elmer Lowrie Eric Craig as Patrick Trimble Zoe Fraser as Agnes MacPhail Mishka Thedaud as Alexander Cuddy Kent Sheridan as Duncan Hogan David Miller as Sergeant Archibald Brooks Thomas Saunders as Johannes Schmidt J. Craig Sandy as Burt Larsen Uncredited Cast Gallery 817 Gazette Election Day.PNG|Election Day in Ontario 817 Election Day Blackboard.PNG|Murdoch's Blackboard|link=Blackboard MmS8 MacPhail 1.PNG mmS8 MacPhail 2.PNG Category:Season Eight